1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat speaker output device and a method for starting the same, particularly to a flat speaker output device whose flat speakers are started sequentially and a method for starting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advance of science and technology, speakers have been very popular in families, theaters, automobiles, amusement places, and other establishments needing sound display. Because of the trend to fabricate slim and compact electronic products, how to miniaturize speakers and control the operation thereof has been the hot subject in the field concerned.
For an environment equipped with a lot of speakers (such as an establishment needing a surround sound effect), all the speakers are connected in parallel with power cables and started simultaneously by a high-output power supply device. However, the power supply device to start a lot of speakers simultaneously is bulky, hard to transport and very power-consuming. Moreover, the power supply is likely to be unstable, which will cause poor sound display quality. Besides, too high an inrush current may damage the speakers or shorten the service life of the speakers while a power supply device outputs high current to start the speakers.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a flat speaker output device and a method for starting the same to overcome the abovementioned problems.